


The Phantom Thief Stole My Heart!!! (And ruined my concert!!)

by sweetvoicepudding



Series: Oumaede week 2020 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Phantom Thief, Chasing, F/M, Flower Language, No Beta read we die like men, Oumaede - Freeform, Phantom Thief Oma Kokichi, Prompt Fic, Roses, how you like it though, i didn't beta read the second half, i hate this btw, i have no clue how to tag this, kaede thinks ouma is pretty and forget how much of an ass he is, oumatsu, oumatsu week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetvoicepudding/pseuds/sweetvoicepudding
Summary: “Ah, how smart, dearest Akamatsu!” Said a boy's voice from behind her. Akamatsu whipped around to be face to face with the one and only Phantom Thief. This was the first time she had ever seen him in person, she had only heard about him or seen blurry photos “Aww, what's with the face? Are you not happy to see me for the first time?” The Phantom Thief asked, leaning on the grand piano. He wore a white suit with a black button-up under, a checkered tie, and black gloves.~~~~~~~Oumatsu week Day one: Phantom Thief Au and Flower Language.I'm posting this earily, and most likely none of the fic's for this week is going to come out on time so sorry about that.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara shuichi (implied)
Series: Oumaede week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Phantom Thief Stole My Heart!!! (And ruined my concert!!)

“Hello Akamatsu, how have you’ve been?” A boy asked a cup of coffee in his hand. The two had agreed to meet here to talk about The Phantom Thief and the… Problems that he had been causing her.  
  
Akamatsu sat down with a sigh, her eyes closed before opening them to be greeted by her detective friend, Saihara Shuichi. She smiled, tilting her head to the side slightly before greeting Saihara.

“Hey Saihara, I’ve been… okay, I guess” She said, running her hands through her blonde hair and looking out the window next to her. It was quite a nice day outside, there wasn’t a cloud in the sky and the sun was shining down. The only reason the two weren’t sitting outside because it was very, very hot and they didn’t want to bother getting all sweaty. She had only been staring for a second before looking back to Saihara “Well, with the whole, “Phantom thief crashing my performances to steal something from the venue I was working for and thus making people think I might be working for the Phantom thief or I might be cursed” She said lightly but anger was dripping from her words.

Saihara chucked, taking a sip from his coffee “Well, that's why I asked to talk with you! I want to help clear your name and get some new jobs” He said, setting the cup on the table, pushing it to the side “So, I have a plan!” Saying this, he grabbed a small bag and pulled a folder out and placing it on the table “I’ve been studying his behavior and he is always certain to show up to any place you're playing,”

Akamatsu took the folder, opening it, and reading what was written inside. It was a file all about The Phantom Thief, as she guessed “Well, duh, I know that, it's obvious” She hummed, flipping through the pages “But I want to know why, why always at MY performances?” She asked, looking up from the folder to Saihara.

He shook his head “That I can’t figure out unless he has something against you, do you have any enemies who you might think might be The Phantom Thief?” He asked, holding his chin and looking down a bit as if in thought.

Akamatsu groaned, setting down the file and leaning back in her chair “No idea, I haven’t done any to make someone hate me that much”

Saihara nodded “Then maybe it isn't out of hate?” He offered, looking back up “Did you read through the whole file?” He asked

“Huh?” She mumbled, tilting her head “Well… not really, I glanced over it, I mean I know most of it already” She said, taking the folder from the table and opening it again. She flipped to a page and stopped to read something...

_Every time Akamatsu Kaede is playing the piano at a venue The Phantom Thief is sure to show up. The thief will cut the lights, ending Akamatsu’s performance short, and stealing a valuable item from the site. The thief will always, in place of the stolen item will place a rose when he’d normally place a jester playing card._

Akamatsu blinked “Huh? A rose, why a rose?” She asked herself quietly. She set the folder back down on the table, tapping her cheek, thinking to herself.

“I’m not sure, but this makes me think that him showing up when you perform isn’t out of hate,” Saihara said, reaching and taking his coffee that had probably gotten a bit cold at this point.

“How does a simple rose make you think that?” She asked “A rose doesn’t change anything, he's making a bad representation for me” She grumbled, crossing her arms over her abdomen.

“Ah, well…” He mumbled, looking away out the window “This is a stretch and it isn’t concrete but he only puts roses where you're performing and in flower language rose means…” He paused, overthinking about what he was going to say next.

She leaned forward on the table to get closer to Saihara “They meeaaann?” She said stretching out the word to empathize.

Saihara looked back to her “Well roses mean love” The boy said simply.

“L-love!?” Akamatsu exclaimed, leaning her back against her chair. She closed her eyes, humming to herself, thinking about the meaning behind the flower, roses mean love, maybe it was a consequence? Maybe it was meant for someone else, surely not her.

“That's just an idea, but let's move on to my idea to catch The Phantom Thief,” Saihara said, quickly changing the topic.

“Oh, yes! You mentioned you had an idea earlier?” Akamatsu jumped slightly, leaning forward again to listen to Saihara.

“I got you a job for tonight!” Saihara said, earning a gasp from Akamatsu “The police have set this up so it looks like a legit party and they want you to play to attract him” He said, a very serious look on his face “They don’t want you to get hurt or anything so they’re taken precautions to keep you safe, meaning you really shouldn’t do anything drastic”

“Drastic? What do you?” Akamatsu asked.

“I mean like, trying to take things into your own hands… like you do often” He chuckled a bit when Akamatsu huffed, crossing her arms once more.

“I would never!” She said, which was a clear lie.

“Well, it doesn’t matter. There's going to be a few undercover cops there to watch out for you when you play so hopefully there is so possibility” He said, taking one more sip of some lukewarm coffee.

“I haven’t even agreed yet!” She huffed in fake anger.

“You want him to stop giving you a bad rep right? Then catching him is the only way, if we don’t, he won’t stop” Saihara pleased a hand on her four-arm, staring her in the eyes which Akamatsu could tell was hard for him, he kept fidgeting and glancing away “Please, We need your help”

Akamatsu sighed, Breaking eye contact with Saihara much to his relief. She thought for a second before smiling and looking back to the boy “What day and time? I’ll be ready” She placed a hand on his hand, giving him a nod.

Saihara smiled, a grateful look come over his face, replacing the serious one “Tomorrow night, at 10” 

“Whoa so soon?” She asked, tilting her head

“Yeah… sorry, are you still up to it?” He said, looking slightly concerned 

“Of course! I said I’d be ready whenever!” Akamatsu took her hand off his and leaned back “I have everything I need! It won't’ be top hard”

“Great! Thank you so, so much Akamatsu!” He said a bright smile crossing his face

She giggled “Now that we’ve talked about our plan, why don’t we talk normally as friends!” She said, bouncing on her seat “Why don’t you tell me about you and Amami! How are you two doing”

She laughed when she saw Saihara’s face flushed and he started stuttering

She wanted to forget the anxiety for tomorrow night, even if it's just for a little bit

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night of the concert she stood backstage, wringing her hands together nervously, she thought something might go wrong, what if The Phantom Thief doesn’t show up this time? What if something else happens, like what The Phantom Thief does something different?

She was so nervous, too distracted in thought that she didn’t hear Saihara coming up behind her. The shorter boy put a hand on her shoulder, breaking her train of thought “Hey Akamatsu, you look stressed” He said, a smile on his face.

She let out a heavy sigh “Yeah… yeah, very nervous. I’m not sure what will happen this time. I mean, anything could happen, The Phantom Thief could change it up, or what if he doesn’t even come!” She said, telling her stresses out on Saihara.

He quietly listened to hear, nodding “Yeah, I can understand that but you have to stay strong, I'm sure everything will go to plan!” He said Akamatsu can tell he was still unsure about himself. That's normal for Saihara, he was always a worried person, it was rare for him to be 100% sure with himself “You're going on soon so take a breather and relax, i have to get off the stage now” And with that, he gave her one last smile before rushing off to the house, leaving her to herself.

She sighed, taking a deep breath in and out, Brushing down the skirt of her dress. She played with the fabric of her dress, it was a plum color with a large bow on the chest and off the shoulder. It has a long tail with a short underskirt, the underskirt being a lighter shade. She distracted herself by studying her dress and gloves only stopping when one of the stage crew came back and told her that she needed to get on the main stage.

She took long strides, her flats making a small tapping noise on the hardwood floor. She made it to the stage curtain, taking a breath in before punching away the curtain and walking out on stage. Once out on stage, the bright stage lights blinded her for a second, she had to put a hand over her eyes to block the light out. After a second her eyes were adjusted, she removed her hand and started waving at the crowd who were clapping for her.

She walked over to the pristine grand piano and sat down at the stool. Resting the tips of her fingers gently on the white keys, taking a breath in, she started playing her signature opening song, Clair De Lune. The song was going by without a hitch, she could hear the crowd quietly chanting over the piano but she paid no mind to her surroundings.

A few songs went by without anything happening and now Kaede was getting more and more nervous, trying her best to play through the songs without making too many mistakes.

.

.

.

.

Was anything going to happen? Was she right that The Phantom Thief wouldn’t show up?

Akamatsu thought to herself, she felt a little sweat on her forehead, maybe it was from the hot lights or the stress from waiting. Maybe she was slightly relieved? Nothing bad would happen this time during her performance this time! But no… this is SUPPOSED TO lewer The Phantom Thief. 

But then seconds later Akamatsu could see the curtains closed unexpectedly from the corner of her eye, causing her to gasp and stop playing and looked around the stage. She could see anyone so she stood up “Hello?” She quietly called, but no one would probably form the commotion from the house that had started. “This has to be the work of The Phantom Thief” She grumbled to herself.

“Ah, how smart, dearest Akamatsu!” Said a boy's voice from behind her. Akamatsu whipped around to be face to face with the one and only Phantom Thief. This was the first time she had ever seen him in person, she had only heard about him or seen burly photos “Aww, what's with the face? Are you not happy to see me for the first time?” The Phantom Thief asked, leaning on the grand piano. He wore a white suit with a black button-up under, a checkered tie, and black gloves.

“Why are you doing this? Why are you here, a-and how do you know my name?” She snapped, the anger boiling up inside of her “How could you be so relaxed and none caring about what you’re doing?!” She took a few around the piano, closer to The Phantom Thief.

“Nishishi, why are you so angry?” He asked, advoding the questions, stepping away from the piano and Akamatsu. His hair was a bark black purple at the top and purple at the tips and was wearing a clown mask to hide his identity “I never miss a concert of yours, you should be glad” 

At that Akamatsu got very mad “Glad?! Glad?!” She growled, stepping closer and closer to The Phantom Thief.

_“you really shouldn’t do anything drastic”_

Saihara’s words came into mind but she ignored it, one was coming and The Phantom Thief was right in front of her, she couldn't just do nothing. “You’re ruining my career! Because of YOU showing up to every single one of the places i play not I can barely get any jobs” 

“Well~” He hummed “Why don’t you join me!” He said, pulling up and rose and holding out his arm to Akamatsu.

“Wh-huh-what!? Why on earth would I do that, and what's with the roses?” She asked, pausing and looking at the bright red rose.

“I'm showing my love for you!” The Thief said. Even though Akamatsu couldn’t see his face she could tell he had a smile “Nishishi, that's just a lie!”

Akamatsu grumbled, her cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment “So a thief and a liar, what a horrible combination” She huffed. She tried to open her mouth to say something else to him but was interrupted by a voice, Saihara’s voice, calling behind them.

“Akamatsu! Please step back, leave this to me” Saihara said, stepping onto the stage and holding out a hand.

“Oops! Looks like I got to go!” Said the thief, shoving the rose into Akamatsu’s hand, thankfully there were no thorns on it, and then running off.

“Oh hell no! Get your tiny ass back here!” Akamatsu cursed, hiking up her skirt and running after The Phantom Thief. She ignored Saihara’s calling, chasing the thief up the stairs and down the halls until they ended up in a dead-end hall “I’ve got you now!” She exclaimed, reaching and grabbing his arm “I’m ending this now” Before the thief could do anything, Akamatsu reached and tore the clown mask off.

The boy blinked in shock. He had large amethyst eyes and pale skin “Wha…” He mumbled.

Akamatsu stared at the thief, why… is.. He… cute? She sputtered, letting go of him and stepping away, She could feel the heat rising in her face.

The boy laughed, running to a nearby window and opening it “Well, I didn’t get what I was here for but I stole your heart, so now I'm satisfied!” He laughed before jumping from the window.

“HEY! W-wait a minute!” She shouted, running to the window and looking over but sadly he was already gone. Her heart still pounded hard as she stepped away from the window, clutching the clown mask to her chest “W-what’s this feeling?” She mumbled to herself.

“Akamatsu! What did I tell you! I said don’t do anything drastic!” She heard Saihara shouting “Are you okay?” He said from next to her.

She jumped, still shaky with adrenalin “Huh wha… Y-yeah I'm fine” She said, looking over to Saihara

“What do you have there?” He asked looking down at the clown mask “Wait, is that The Phantom Thief’s mask!?” He gasped 

She nodded, pushing the mask to Saihara “Yeah!” 

“Did you get to see what he looked like?” He asked, taking the mask from her hands, turning it too look all over it

“Uhh, nope! He got away before I could” She said, shaking her head.

~~~~~~~~~~

She was escorted back home by a Saihara.

When she got home she quickly set her stuff on the kitchen counter and changed out of her dress and into some pajamas. Going back to the kitchen to collect her stuff and found the rose. A couple of petals had fallen out during the escapade. Without thinking she went and took a vase small from in a cabinet and filled it with water before pulling the single rose in it.

She sighed, setting it in the vase in a window. It was still dark outside but in the morning it would get some sun. She turned and walked to her room, flopping down on her bed. It had been a long day and she was so tired. 

She thought about everything that happened, mostly about when she stole the thief's mask. He looked, really cute

WHAT

She slapped her hand over her face and groaned. She could feel the same heat rise in her face and her heartbeat speed up. Turning on her side and curling in all the blankets, trying to forget tonight.

Maybe seeing The Phantom Thief every time she played would be that bad...

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this? Please leave a kudo and a comment about what you thought!!


End file.
